


Responsibility

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Empathy, Friendship, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Mission, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho visits Wedge after the Lara-Gara reveal and the near-disaster that followed.





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> @starslaycr on Tumblr picked "This is my responsibility" from a betrayal-themed prompt list and requested Wedge and Tycho. This is maybe a generous interpretation of the prompt, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

Wedge lays on his back, eyes closed as he concentrates on his breathing. Across the room, his terminal hums softly, the half-complete report blaring silently from the screen with its own malevolent kind of energy.

He can't stop seeing what happened out there today. Donos threatening Lara and firing on Face. Lara accused of being a traitor and fleeing. It could have been so much worse, but it was still bad.

A knock at the door startles him, and Wedge opens his eyes but doesn't move. He wonders if he can get away with pretending to be asleep or not here.

“Wedge?”

He sighs and slumps back onto the bed in relief. “Come in, Tycho.”

The door slides open and closed, admitting his best friend. “How you doing?” Tycho asks, sympathy in his voice.

“Not great,” Wedge answers with a sigh, eyes still on the ceiling.

The bed dips as Tycho sits down on the end. “It could have been worse, you know. No one was killed, and it seems Notsil is unlikely to betray us.”

“I know.” Wedge closes his eyes, for a moment picturing a worse outcome. Debris swirling through space, Donos suddenly made a murderer, Face lost in his efforts to defend his squadmate. Wedge opens his eyes and raises himself up on his elbows, looking at Tycho. “You helped keep things under control.”

Tycho shrugs. “I was in the right place at the right time.”

 _Deviate from your current course and I will blow you out of space._ His exact words, directed at Donos cold and certain, come back to Wedge along with the way Tycho had taken command of the situation for the critical seconds Wedge had been too stunned to respond.

“You shouldn't have had to do that. I froze. Kriff, that hasn't happened in awhile.”

Tycho gives him an understanding look. “You're not a machine, Wedge. No one expected that to happen or to escalate like it did.”

“Still.” Wedge sighs deeply. “It should have been me taking the shot on Donos if it came to that. Wouldn't be fair to put it on you.”

Tycho gives him a look, and after all their experience together, Wedge can read his eyes: the kill would have hurt him, but he would have done it without hesitation knowing it was the right thing.

“Thank you,” Wedge says. “I mean it.”

“I know.” Tycho smiles and pats his leg. “I'm always here for you, boss.” He stands and holds out a hand. “Right now, I'm here to drag you to dinner. You holing up and sulking isn't going to help anyone.”

Wedge squeezes his eyes closed for another moment and just breathes. He doesn't want to go, but he knows Tycho is right. He needs to get out there just for a little while. Let the Wraiths see he's not falling apart so they have no excuse either.

He sits and Tycho pulls him to his feet. “I owe you another one.”

Tycho grins. “I'll think of suitable payback; give me time.”


End file.
